Obedecendo o Coração
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Ele estava desesperado por ela. Agora eles tinha se casado e o momento que ele tanto esperava finalmente tinha chegado... Tentativa de Hentai, por favor não me apedrejam se estiver muito ruim! T.T


Hello guys!

Aqui é a Kurara e eu estou fazendo o meu primeiro Hentai o/

Me desculpem se estiver muito ruim ...

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Nem Naruto, nem NejiTen.

Neji's povs

Vamos a la fic \ô/

--------------------------------------------------- x ------------------------------------------------

Obedecendo o coração

O dia mais feliz da minha vida finalmente havia chegado. Hoje eu cumpri o mais importante passo rumo à minha felicidade. Hoje eu tinha me casado com a mulher responsável pelos batimentos do meu coração, pelo ar que eu respiro... Pela razão da minha vida.

Hoje eu me casei com Tenten. Um dia no qual eu esperava desde o início da minha vida ao lado dela.

O seu humor contagiante, o seu sorriso que ilumina todo as minhas tardes nubladas, o seu olhar que brilha quando encontra os meus, aquele cheiro doce que sai da sua pele morena que me droga intensamente, aquele corpo... Por Kami aquele corpo!

Eu não tinha nem mais um pingo de dúvida. Eu a amava com todas as minhas forças. Eu a queria como um viciado . Eu a desejava mais do que o meu corpo agüenta.

Na hora da cerimônia, ela havia demorado mais do que eu previa. Noivas... Sempre tentando ficar perfeitas.

Como é possível a tornar mais perfeita do ela já é ?

Mas vê-la entrando na igreja linda como nunca, fez com que o meu coração parasse por alguns estava sorrindo pra mim formando aquelas covinhas nas bochecha que eu adoro e com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção...

Com os cabelos presos num penteado cheio de cachinhos, com um véu que moldava o seu rosto. E com um vestido cheio de detalhes (que eu não reparei muito), que caia lindamente no seu corpo.

Sabia que ela queria se casar comigo tanto quanto eu queria casar com ela. Ela devia estar sentindo a mesma emoção eu estava.

Ela andando no tapete vermelho em direção a mim, com os olhos lacrimejados, sorrindo e cumprimentando os convidados com a cabeça. Andando devagar demais. Minha vontade era de sair correndo daquele altar e agarra-la com força e a prensar na parede. Beijar ela toda, por completo. Como se só houvesse nós dois naquela igreja. Mas eu me sustentei ao dar só um selinho quando ela chegou ao meu encontro.

Mas eu tive que me conter. Sabia que o momento no qual eu sonhava estava perto de chegar. Não tão perto quanto eu imaginava ser.

A cerimônia parecia durar séculos! Aquele padre só podia prever que eu pretendia cometer muitos 'pecados' com Tenten aquela noite e resolveu ler a Bíblia toda e ainda a lista telefônica na cerimônia pra me castigar! Se ele não fosse padre, eu juro que jogaria um dos bancos dos convidados em sua cabeça.

Pra ser sincero eu não havia prestado atenção em absolutamente nada do que o padre estava falando. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Ela estava tão absurdamente linda que senti minhas mãos suarem.

Depois que finalmente a cerimônia acabou. Me senti absolutamente feliz por ter acabado. E também me senti feliz na hora do 'pode beijar a noiva'.

Ai que eu não me contive lasquei um beijo que eu nunca dei antes nela. Um beijo que atiçou os meus extintos masculinos e quase que eu arranquei o seu vestido no meio da igreja. Mas de novo eu tive que desobedecer o meu coração e obedecer a minha consciência.

Depois teve os comprimentos dos convidados. Uma fila imensa de pessoas, e algumas que eu nunca vi na vida . E a fila não acabava nunca! Eu nem tinha conseguido falar com a minha – recente – esposa depois daquela cerimônia/ blá blá blá.

Depois de incrivelmente 2 horas, a fila tinha acabado. Mas mesmo assim eu não tinha conseguido falar com ela.

Agora nesse momento eu estou na festa procurando desesperadamente por ela. A festa estava lotada. O meu quintal parecia pequeno em meio daquela multidão aglomerada.

Ninguém tinha me deixado falar com ela. Todas as garotas desesperadas a sufocando para pegar o buquê na esperança que também consigam se casar.

E comigo a mesma coisa. Os homens me dando os parabéns e fazendo piadinhas tal como ' Aee Neji! Acabou a vida de mulherengo! Agora é a mesma mulher todo dia!'

Mas era isso que eu queria! A mesma mulher todo o santo dia ao meu lado! Era o que eu mais desejava! Mas eu não tinha tempo e nem paciência pra explicar isso pra eles. Tinha que encontra-la. Eu já estava ficando fora de mim. Esse papo de sexo só depois do casamento estava me deixando maluco!

Sim, infelizmente os pais dela só autorizaram o nosso namoro com essa condição. Uma condição muito severa ao meu ver. Eles tinham que respeitar uma tal tradição de família deles. Maldita seja essa tradição! Devia ser proibida em lei!

Eu tive que passar 2 anos de namoro e 2 meses de noivado sem nunca poder... Ah, o que isso importava agora? O dia havia chegado! Demorou uma eternidade mais chegou!

Consegui me livrar dos urubus que me rondavam e fui procurar por ela. Queria carregar ela no colo até meu quarto e fugir dali o mais urgente possível.

Perguntei as amigas dela aonde ela estava e ninguém sabia. Procurei em cada canto, em cada lugar e não a encontrava. Já estava ficando desesperado.

Andei até o lugar onde tinha bebidas. Eu tinha que me acalmar de alguma forma. Lá encontrei Hinata se atracando com Naruto.

E claro! A Hinata deve saber onde ela esta! Elas são amigas a anos e nunca escondem nada uma da outra. Ela era a minha última esperança. Se Hinata não sabia, ninguém mais sabia. E eu juro que eu iria ordenar a polícia, a guarda florestal, a FBI procura-la.

Cheguei mais perto dela ofegante.

- Hinata por favor, você é a minha última esperança! Diga – me aonde ela esta! – Falei ofegante.

Hinata parou de se amassar com o Naruto e olhor pra mim com um olhar indiferente.

- Quem a Tenten?

O tom dela me irritou profundamente. Ela não estava se importando pelo fato de eu estar QUASE ENLOQUECENDO! Mas eu não podia perder nem mais um milésimo de segundo para reclamar.

- É claro que é ela! Quem mais seria? Por favor diga-me que você sabe onde ela esta! - Supliquei quase me ajoelhando aos seus pés.

- Calma Neji. Ela está lá dentro – Apontou para a minha casa. – Aposto que ela está esperando por você – Riu

Uma onda de ansiedade percorreu o meu corpo. Então ela estava me esperando?

- Obrigada priminha! Obrigado! – Beijei a testa dela e corri ( praticamente voei ) em direção ao encontro com minha tão amada Tenten.

Empurrei todos a minha frente, devo ter esbarrado nos garçons, nas criancinhas que corriam pela festa. Mas eu não ligava. Minha mente estava lá dentro, junto com ela. E corria desesperado para que o meu corpo estivesse também.

A casa parecia mais longe do que nunca. E quanto mais eu andava mais distante felizmente eu consegui chegar.

Abri a porta praticamente arrombando-a, e depois fechei com a chave quase a quebrando. Minha respiração era descompassada e ofegante. E ela era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida naquela sala deserta. Ninguém estava lá.

- Tenten? –Perguntei uma vez. Nada, nenhuma resposta.

É claro seu idiota! No meu quarto! Ah Tenten você me deixa tão doido que eu nem consigo pensar direito...

Fui rapidamente para a porta do meu quarto. Meu coração parecia que ia atravessar meu peito. Respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta.

A porta estava aberta. Ela estava mesmo esperando por mim!

Entrei no quarto escuro.

Dava para ouvir a música abafada da festa , mais nada. De novo eu não a avistei. Se ela estava querendo me enlouquecer, ela estava conseguindo.

- Tenten? – Perguntei mais uma vez. Mas novamente não obtive resposta alguma.

Mas ao invés da resposta, sinto algo quente vindo de trás de mim cobrindo meus olhos.

- Surpresinha... – Sussurrou sensualmente em meu ouvido.

Aquela voz... Aquele toque... Tenten!

Segurei suas mãos delicadas que estavam em meu rosto e me virei bruscamente prensando-a na parede com força, claro, sem machuca-la. Ela era muito delicada, e eu tinha que saber lidar com isso.

Analisei seu rosto. Ela me olhava de forma sensual e inocente. Um olhar que deixaria qualquer homem maluco. Mas especialmente comigo, era muito mais do que simplesmente ficar maluco.

Aquele olhar... Me deixava afogado de puro desejo e tentação. E percebi que ela tinha soltado o cabelo. Seus cabelos longos e brilhosos que estavam em cima do seu ombro e que descia cobrindo os seios.

Segui o caminho das madeixas e... E... E... Isso já era tortura. Tenten estava mais sexy do que nunca. Ela vestia uma lingerie branca com bordados floridos. Meio mulher, meio menina. A lingerie dava contraste a sua pele morena, a deixando mais linda ainda.

Aqueles seios farto... aquela barriguinha perfeita... aquelas coxas... Aquela pele...

Senti meu corpo tremer.

Fiquei admirando-a olhando pra ela com um olhar insaciável. Pra ela ver que ela tinha conseguido o que queria : Me enlouquecer.

Ainda segurando suas mãos contra a parede, eu encostei o meu corpo suado contra o dela sem desviar o meu olhar do dela. Ela sorri mais uma vez pra mim, formando as tão amadas covinhas.

Foi a gota d'água. Aquele jeitinho inocente e sensual... Aquele sorriso... Aquela lingerie... Aquelas covinhas...Ela já tinha se divertido de mais as minhas custas. Eu sabia que o meu estado estava 'crítico' com a situação. Mas agora ela ia sentir na pele o que eu estava sentindo. Eu ia me vingar com o maior prazer...

Cheguei perto de sua orelha e sussurrei.

- Você conseguiu Tenten. Me enlouqueceu... Ninguém nunca tinha me deixado assim antes – Suspirei ofegante – Mas agora é minha vez... Eu vou me vingar senhorita Tenten Hyuuga ...

Lambi o lóbulo de sua orelha, causando arrepio em seus braços.

Amei aquilo. Eu tinha o controle sobre ela. Se um ato como aquele a causava arrepio, imagina o que vai acontecer quando eu...

Não me respondi. Apenas apertei meus lábios contra o dela com certa violência. Explorei cada canto dela com a língua. Depois que eu ouvi um gemido baixo saindo dos lábios dela. Era delicioso ver Tenten tão vulnerável a mim.

Ainda a beijando descontroladamente, eu soltei as suas mãos. Ela colocou as duas mãos dentro do meu cabelo puxando-o com força. Me dando mas animo para continuar .

Enquanto as mãos dela faziam um caminho inocente, as minhas faziam um caminho muito mais interessante. Deslizei as mãos para os lados do seu corpo. Passando na lateral dos seios, na cintura, no quadril, apertando, acariciando e arranhando de leve por onde as minha mãos passavam. Fiz o mesmo caminho várias vezes, cada vez apertando mais, desejando mais.

Queria deixar Tenten tão enlouquecida quanto ela havia me deixado. E eu estava conseguindo. Ela começava a gemer uma pouco mais alto entre nossos beijos. E sua pele estava arrepiada.

Parei de beija-la e agarrei suas coxas e as levantei. Forçando Tenten a abraçar minha cintura com as pernas e bater as suas costas contra a parede. Olhei pra ela. Ela estava mais ofegante que eu. E ela ainda me olhava com um olhar sensual misturando com inocência.

Sorri maliciosamente pra ela e comecei a beijar seu pescoço de um modo voraz. Beijei, chupei, mordisquei. Quanto mais eu a beijava, mais eu queria.

Senti as mãos delicadas arranhando a minha nuca de leve. Eu ainda mantinha as mãos nas suas coxas. Comecei a aperta-la com força, não me importando muito se ia ou não causar marcas.

Sua respiração era ofegante. Voltei a beijar a sua boca para acalma-la. Tenten era virgem e eu sabia disso, e amava. Eu era o único que iria toca-la, e seria o único pelo resto da minha vida se dependesse de mim.

Já estava enrolando demais. Apesar de ser o mais carinhoso o possível, precisava sentir mais a sua pele, o seu gosto. E aquele lugar não estava muito confortável para fazer o que eu queria.

Arrastei as minhas mãos para sua cintura, a abraçando-a com força, e comecei a dar passos para trás, para poder chegar até a minha cama, mas sem desgrudar os meus lábios do dela. Não queria ficar nem um segundo sem toca-la.

Chegando ao meu destino a depositei delicadamente em minha cama, fazendo-a soltar a minha cintura. Infelizmente parei de beija-la para começar a arrancar a minha blusa e desatar aquele nó desgraçado da minha gravata. _Que ódio_.

Depois de alguns segundos (Parecendo horas), consegui me desfazer daquele monte de pano inútil.

Olhei rapidamente para ela. Ela estava olhando pra mim. Parecia estar me _admirando_, pois ela fazia um sorriso tímido.

Deitei em cima dela, fazendo ela sentir a pressão do meu corpo contra o dela e comecei a beijar seu colo, brincando com a alça do sutiã, ameaçando tira-lo. Mas eu tinha que ser cuidadoso com ela.

- Que homem lindo que eu escolhi pra me casar...

Disse ela meio ofegante dando uma risadinha afagando as minhas costas com a palma das mãos.

Aquela risadinha dela não veio em bom momento. Eu já não estava me segurando, depois dessa risada... Ah Tenten...Qualquer gesto seu que seja me transforma.

Segurei sa alças do seu sutiã com delicadeza e fiz com que elas deslizassem pelo seu ombro e ficasse na divisória do seu braço, mostrando um decote um pouco maior que foi logo tomado pelos meus lábios. Isso fez com que ela arqueasse o corpo e arranhasse as minhas costas com as unhas.

Ela é tão deliciosa... Tão deliciosa que eu me pergunto como eu consegui ficar esse tempo todo sem poder fazer o que eu estava fazendo agora.

Aproveitei o espaço entre as costas dela, para botar a minha mão nela, brincando com o fecho do seu sutiã. Finalmente soltei com calma para ela não se assustar.

Lentamente eu me livrei dele, revelando ainda mais a perfeição de seu corpo. Fiquei um tempo a observando. Não sei exatamente quanto tempo foi. Tenten era uma tentação.

Olhei pra seu rosto. Estava um pouco ruborizado, a deixando ainda mais linda.

- Que mulher linda que eu escolhi pra me casar...

Sorri para ela e a beijei. Massageando de leve os seus seios fartos e macios fazendo com que ela gemesse um pouco mais auto entre os meus beijos.

Deslizei meus lábios para o seu queixo, em seguida para o seu pescoço, chegando até os seios.

Comecei a dar leves mordidas em sua volta enquanto massageava o outro com a mão. Senti Tenten tremer um pouco, me incentivando a avançar um pouco mais. Massageei com mais força e beijei com mais voracidade.

Tenten dava pequenos gemidos chamando o meu nome. Como aquilo era bom. Fazer a pessoas na qual você mais ama na vida, chamar seu nome num momento como esse.

Senti suas mãos arranhando as minhas costas, mas eu não estava sentindo muito. Eu já estava chegando ao meu limite, e sabia que ela

também estava.

Deslizei minha boca até o seu ouvido.

- Tenten... Você confia em mim, não confia? - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. Sabia que Tenten não estava em condições de me negar nada.

- Claro que confio Neji... Eu sou... Sua mulher ou não sou? - Disse meios ofegante.

Aquilo era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

- Ainda não, agora você vai ser oficialmente a _minha_ mulher...

Dei mais um beijo apaixonado nela, enquanto eu segurava a alça de sua calcinha. Num impulso imediato a tirei.

Sem tirar os meus lábios do dela, penetrei dois dedos dentro da sua intimidade molhada para prepara-la para o que estava por vir. Ela soltou um grito. Imaginei que fosse de dor.

- Me desculpe. – Disse.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

Sem mais delongas eu me posicionei e tirei o único obstáculo que me impedia de 'oficializar' a nossa noite de núpcias: A minha boxer.

Agora com o corpo totalmente desprovidos de roupas, eu penetrei lentamente na intimidade quente e úmida fazendo com que ela afundasse as unhas no meus cabelos e gemesse num misto de dor e prazer.

Botei uma das mãos em seu rosto e dei um beijinho carinhoso em seus lábios para ela não sentir tanta dor.

Comecei a me movimentar dentro dela. Fiz movimentos lentos e prazeroso, para que ela se acostumasse comigo dentro dela.

Eu suava. Meu corpo estava ardente como se eu estivesse com uma febre múltipla de 45º**(N/A Gente desculpa pelo exagero XD).**

Só Tenten me deixava assim. Só ela, mais ninguém. Só ela tinha o poder de me fazer arriscar a vida por um beijo, arriscar a alma por uma noite de amor e prazer como essa.

Comecei a acelerar os movimentos me causando uma sensação de prazer intensa por todo o meu corpo. Cada investida era retribuída com um gemido dela. Música para os meus ouvidos.

Ela balbuciava o meu nome, e apertava ainda mais os meus cabelos.

Eu estava chegando ao ápice de prazer. Eu explorava o seu corpo ainda mais com as mãos fazendo gemer mais alto.

Eu já estava no meu limite. Chegamos ao clímax rápido demais. Ela acompanhava os meus movimentos com inexperiência e sensualidade.

- Aahhhhh Neji...

Gritou ela quando eu finalmente a inundei com o meu prazer. Estar dentro dela era tão magnífico! Ouvir ela dizer o meu nome era tão recompensador!

- Eu...Te...Amo Tenten... –

Eu falei após ela gozar junto comigo.

Nossos corpos estavam suados e os nossos olhos estavam grudados uns nos outros para tentar ler decifrar o que estávamos pensando. Pelo menos era isso que eu tentava fazer. Decifrar através de seus olhos se eu tinha dado tanto prazer, quanto eu havia dado a ela.

Lentamente sai de dentro dela. E me joguei sobre ela pra ela sentir o meu peso sobre o dela e afundei a minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

Ela tinha a respiração descompassada, e alguns fios de cabelo grudados de suor. Mesmo assim ela estava linda como sempre.

- Eu também te amo Neji... Obrigada – Disse ela. Tive a impressão que ela estava sorrindo.

- Obrigada por que meu amor?

Perguntei pegando a sua mão e brincando com os seus dedos. Ela começou a fazer um carinho gostoso nos meus cabelos.

- Obrigada por essa noite maravilhosa, obrigada por ter paciência comigo, Obrigada Neji...

Era isso? Ela estava me agradecendo por isso?

- Tenten, - Eu me posicionei pra ficar cara a cara com ela – Não precisa me agradecer linda... A única coisa que eu fiz foi obedecer o meu coração, e tudo o que ele mandava eu fazer era ser feliz, te amar de qualquer forma que fosse...

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos marejados soltando uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pela sua bochecha levemente corada.

Eu nunca tinha visto ela chorar, e nunca pensei que um dia ia fazer ela chorar. Será que eu falei alguma coisa errada?

Em resposta ela me abraçou forte com a cabeça encostada no meu peito ainda chorando. Eu retribui da forma mais carinhosa que eu pude.

Ficamos um bom tempo abraçados sentindo o calor dos nossos corpos juntos. Naquele abraço eu senti que eu não conseguiria viver sem ela. Viver sem aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos...

Ela já estava parando de chorar e me encarou um pouco sorrindo com os olhos.

- Neji... Que tal um 2º round? – Disse ela com a voz chorosa mas agora com um olhar sexy.

- E você ainda pergunta Tenten?-

Respondi beijando-a para começar mais uma 'noite de amor', a 2ª noite de muitas outras que virão...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gente me desculpem! i.i**

**Foi um Hentai muito levinho eu sei! Me perdoem se eu causei expectativa e não retribui... É que eu não tenho experiência em Hentais, mais eu acho que ficou bem romântico... É que eu gosto de Hentai assim .**

**Bom gente eu preciso saber se gostaram ou não pra saber se eu tenho pelo menos vocação para escrever Hentai, ou eu sou uma vergonha global, então por favor, REVIEWS!!!**

**Kissus :***


End file.
